You Steal My Heart
by Lao Tse
Summary: Being late can mean different things but this time being late leads to an inconclusive pregnancy test.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Lao Tse

**Pairing:** Sam/Rachel

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Spoilers:** All episodes aired, just to be safe.

**Word count: **2059/ ~5000

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners.

**Summary: **Being late can mean different things but this time being late leads to an inconclusive pregnancy test.

I would love to know what you think of this, it will be a two part story, and you can see this as either a story of its own or somewhat of a sequel to my story, _I Give You the Morning_. There is a small note at the end I would love for you to answer that question after you have read this chapter.

**Enjoy!**

**You Steal My Heart**

**[1/2]**

_**Find me here. Speak to me.**_

Rachel had counted the days, since she had slept with Sam for the first time, and she had knew that they had used protection, that had been one of the few things that she had told him, if they were to have sex, well then there was going to protection involved and even then it wasn't sure that they were going to go through with it, but in the end they had slept together, and now here she was.

She was late for the second month in a row, the first month that she had been late, she just shrugged it off, she had been stressed about school, Glee and the competitions that were coming but now, the second month in a row, well she just couldn't blame it on the stress this time too, it just had to be more to it.

Rachel closed her eyes and she took a deep breath before she left her bedroom, there was still school that she needed to focus on, and then there was the small problem with buying the pregnancy test, there was one person besides Sam that she could ask about that but if she did, this news would be out in school for everyone to talk about.

_~You Steal My Heart~_

The brunette stood at her locker, going through the books and notes that she would need to be able to complete her homework when she felt a pair of arms circle around her waist, she smiled to herself when she received a small kiss on her cheek.

"I haven't seen you all say."

Rachel placed her books in her bag before she turned around, "I have been busy," she gave the boy that stood in front of her a small smiled before she rested her head against his chest, she heard his heart beat with a soothing sound, it was one thing that always could make her relax, listening to her boyfriend's beating heart and now she was going to break all of his dreams and her own with just one word.

"Rach," Rachel looked up at him, his green eyes and she was about to break down in that moment, "it doesn't matter how busy you are, I will always miss you and want to see you, there is nothing in the world that will change that."

"I don't think that is the truth," Rachel said as she hid her face against his chest, "Sam, as much I want to believe you, I know that there are things that will make you think differently of me and how you feel."

"Rachel, there is nothing that you can say that will change what I feel for you," Sam said and he put his hand under the girl's chin and tilted her head up so that he could look her in the eyes, "I love you."

"I hope that you will feel the same later," Rachel said and she let her emotions get the better of her, and she let the tears that she had been holding back fall, "because I think that we need to talk."

"I hope that it's not bad," Sam chuckled as he took hold of Rachel's hand and they walked out of the school to his car.

_~You Steal My Heart~_

"You said that we needed to talk," Sam said as both he and Rachel laid together curled up on his bed, they were lazily watching a movie, this time it was one of his favorites, Star Wars, _Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_, okay so maybe it wasn't the best one but he loved Star Wars almost as much as he loved Avatar, "so why don't we talk?" Sam felt how Rachel nodded her head and he felt how she took a breath.

Rachel didn't know how to start a conversation where she was about to tell her boyfriend that she might be pregnant, the only person that she knew that had to do that before was Quinn, and she had just told Finn that she was pregnant when she knew and Rachel herself didn't know if she was just yet.

"Rachel, you are scaring me," Sam said, as he paused the movie and looked at his girlfriend, "is something wrong, or did I do something?"

"You didn't do something," Rachel said and she moved closer to him, and Sam put his arms around her and held her closer.

"So something is wrong?" Sam asked and he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I don't know," Rachel blubbered out as she had her head on his chest listening to his heart beating.

"So something is wrong," Sam said and he held her, "or you think something is wrong?"

"I don't know if wrong is the right word to use," Rachel said and she moved so that she was sitting up and Sam did the same, "I am late," she had said it now it was just up to Sam to understand what she meant.

"You are late?" Sam asked and looked at her; he was a bit confused with what she was saying.

"Yes, Sam, I am late." Rachel said and she looked him in the eyes as she said it, and she could see with every word that she said when he understood what she meant, Sam eyes grew bigger with understanding the words that Rachel had said to him.

"You are late." Sam stated as he had grasped what Rachel had told him, Rachel nodded her head, Rachel normally could tell a whole story but this time she couldn't find the words to use, "so do you know if you are…"

"I don't know," Rachel said before Sam had a chance to finish what it was that he was about to say, "this was what I wanted to talk about."

"Okay?" Sam said, but it was more like a question, what was it that he could say, "So how are we going to figure out if you are or aren't?"

Rachel got of the bed and started to pace the floor in Sam's room before she stopped and looked at him, "First we need a home test," Sam nodded, listening to what Rachel was saying, "and after that we have to go to a doctor to be sure."

"Why don't we go to a doctor first?" Sam asked as he took hold of Rachel's hands.

"Because if the test shows a plus sign or two lines, then I am if not then I'm not and in that case well I won't be going to a doctor," Rachel said as Sam stood up and placed his arms around her waist and drew her closer.

"Rach, can't they show wrong?" Sam asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't know," Rachel whispered, "I am scared."

"You are not alone in that," Sam said, "but we are in this together and nothing is going to change that."

"Sam," Rachel said and she took a couple of small steps back and she looked at him, "if I am, and I mean if, then I will be keeping it."

"I understand," Sam said and he closed the distant between them, "but what I was going to say was that I will support you in whatever decision that you make."

_~You Steal My Heart~_

Three days later, both Sam and Rachel stood together in Rachel's bed room, she was holding a small brown paperbag, she looked up at Sam who nodded his head.

"It's better to know now then wait," Sam said and he took her hand as the two of them walked down the hall to the bathroom, "I'll be waiting out here for you." Rachel nodded her head, she couldn't talk, both of their futures were in the hands of the test that she was about to take.

A couple of minutes later, Rachel came back out from the bathroom, and Sam took her in his arms, and held her while they waited for the test to be done, so that they would get their answer to the question that they both were afraid of.

"How much longer?" Sam asked Rachel as he looked down on his watch, it felt like they had waited for hours.

"How long have we been waiting?" Rachel asked but she never moved her head from his chest, she wanted to get closer to him if it was possible.

Sam glanced at his watch, "two minutes," Rachel nodded her head and turned to him.

"One more minute," Rachel said, and the seconds passed by slowly, every second felt like an hour.

A minute later Rachel let out a breath and Sam did the same, he opened the door to the bathroom, before he took Rachel's hand in his own, and as he did that their fingers laced together, and the took the steps that were needed.

Both Sam and Rachel stood in the bathroom, and looked down on the pregnancy test that laid on the sink next to the toilet, Sam let Rachel's hand go and he took a couple of more steps before he took the test in his hands, he turned it around so that he couldn't see what the result was.

"Do you want me to look what it says or do you want to do it yourself?" Sam asked as he turned to Rachel, Rachel stood in front of him, she didn't move a muscle, she didn't know what to say, all she did was nod her head and Sam didn't know what she meant by that, "Should I check it?"

Rachel was almost a ghost, she was pale and Sam could see that Rachel had a hard time breathing, "Rach, just nod or shake your head and I'll know what to do." Rachel nodded her head and Sam took a deep breath and then breathed out before he turned the test around and he looked at it, "I'm sorry Sweetie." Rachel looked up at Sam with her big brown eyes and Sam could see how tears were forming in her eyes and that she was about to tart to cry.

"Pregnant," was all that Rachel said as she looked at Sam.

"No," Sam said as he walked up to Rachel.

"So, I'm not pregnant?" Rachel asked as she felt Sam circle his arms around her.

"No," Sam said as he held Rachel close.

"But…" Rachel started to say but Sam stopped her by placing a kiss on her lips.

"I don't know if there is one or two lines, maybe it is two maybe it's one," Sam said and held Rachel close, "I just can't tell maybe you can?"

Rachel pried herself out of Sam's grip around her before she took the test and looked down it and she had a hard time telling if it was one or two lines too, "I don't know."

"I think that it's for the best if we make an appointment so that we can be sure," Sam said and he once again held Rachel close, and he felt Rachel nod her head he took a step back and moved his hands so that they were on Rachel's shoulders, "I love you."

"I know," Rachel said and gave him a weak smile, "and I love you too."

"And we will get through this," Sam said and Rachel just nodded her head, "so how do you want to do this?"

"I don't know," Rachel said and she almost looked smaller then she had ever done to Sam, "I never thought that we would be in this position," Sam looked at her, "well not at this age at least."

"I'm just happy that you have imagined this with me sometime in the future," Sam said and this time he got a real smile from Rachel and he did the same, he took the pregnancy test from Rachel and threw it in the trashcan that was in the bathroom, he also took the box and threw it with the rest of the garbage.

"Thank you for everything," Rachel said and she leaned up and gave Sam a kiss, he deserved it after all that he had done for her so far and what he was going to do.

_**End part 1**_

I would love to get your input, on whether Rachel is pregnant or not, and I hope to have the next and last part up during the weekend or early next week, thanks in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your review of the first chapter, it was nice to hear from all of you, and I hope to get to know what you think of this chapter too.

And I want to let you all know that this is going to be longer than the two chapters that I planned for at first this will be a multi-chaptered story, there will be about 20 or so chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Same as the first chapter.

I want to let you know that the title of this story comes from Lifehouse's song Everything, and so does the lines in the beginning of each chapter and it will be so for a few more chapters and then there will be another song and when that happen I'll let you know.

Once again is there a small note at the end of the chapter, it will explain some more to what I have somewhat planned.

So here is the next chapter.

**Enjoy!**

**You Steal My Heart**

**[2/?]**

_**You are the strength, that keeps me walking.**_

The next morning, Rachel was woken by someone knocking on her door, normally she would have been up almost an hour ago but, the stress from the day before had taken a lot of her energy and she had needed the sleep, Rachel tried to ignore the knocking but it didn't go away.

"Come in," she said in a low voice but she was sure that whoever it was that was on the other side of the door heard her, she saw how the door opened and one of her fathers' stood in the door looking at her. Rachel could see that he was holding something in one of his hands, and it looked a lot like the box that they had thrown in the wastebasket in the bathroom yesterday.

That was all it took for her to realize that neither her nor Sam had taken the garbage out after they had done the test and now one or maybe both of her fathers' knew about the pregnancy test, that was so not the way she had wanted them to find out if they ever were to find out that is.

"Rachel," he said as he sat down on the foot of her bed, he looked at her with sadness in his eyes, and Rachel broke down, her father, Hiram, he was the short one with a balding head and he had a pair of glasses on, when he saw Rachel's face he knew that he had to ask her, "are you pregnant?"

Rachel crawled up to her father and she leaned against him, she just needed to he held, Sam had done whatever he had been able to but it was not the same thing as your father holding you and telling you that everything would be okay.

"I don't know," Rachel gave as an answer to question that he had asked her, "I don't know," Rachel continued on saying the same thing over and over again.

"Okay," Hiram said and he drew her closer to him, he was holding her and he could hear that someone was walking up the stairs and he looked up for a second and he could see his husband standing in the door way looking at them. He had known his husband long enough to know what was going on in his head, he looked over at Leroy and shrugged his own shoulders, Leroy looked at them, "Rachel, sweetie," Rachel looked up and meet her father's eyes, "You took a test but you don't know if you are pregnant?"

Rachel nodded her head; "the test was somewhat inconclusive," Rachel could tell that her father didn't really follow what it was that she was telling him.

"Can you please explain it to me," Hiram said as he ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm his daughter enough so that she would be able to tell him, and Leroy, who she didn't know was there, how all of this had happened, "You know I have never been in the present of a pregnancy test before," the two of them couldn't help but to laugh when he said that.

"This is what I know," Rachel said and she sat up, and that was when she saw her other father in the doorway, "dad, you can come and sit here with us if you want."

"I think I will take you up on that," Leroy said and sat down on the bed next to Rachel too, she was now sitting next to both of her fathers, the only one that was missing was her Sam, her boyfriend who had promised that he would stand by her side all the way, whatever the outcome was, "and then I'll make us some breakfast."

"That sounds good," Rachel said and gave both of them a small but genuine smile, "What I was about to say was that it was really hard to tell if it was one or two lines on the test."

"So why didn't you get another one?" Leroy asked as he looked at her, Rachel moved closer to Hiram.

"I didn't want to send Sam to buy another one," Rachel said and she looked down on her lap as she said that.

"So Sam knows?" Hiram was the one to ask her that, and Rachel nodded her head in response to that, "And what will he do if you indeed are pregnant?"

"He said that he would support me in whatever decision that I'll make," Rachel said and a small smile crept up on her when she thought back to what Sam had told her, "it was kind of sweet of him, and I have no idea on what he wants."

"Sweetie, I hate to tell you this," Hiram said and put his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer, "we need to make an appointment to make sure if you are pregnant or not."

"And if you are then you have a decision to make," Leroy said and looked at her, Rachel swallowed she was almost sure what he was about to tell her, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to hear him say it, "and there is more than one thing that you can chose from."

"dad, daddy" Rachel said and she got off the bed and she was now standing in her pajama looking at both of her fathers, "I can tell you this much, if I am pregnant there is one thing that I won't do…" both of her fathers' knew in that moment what Rachel was talking about.

"Rachel, please before you make any decision please think it through at least more than once and maybe even talk to someone," Leroy said, and he looked at her, and Rachel could see the disappointment in his eyes, or at least that was what she saw when she looked at him.

"Leroy…" Hiram said and looked at his husband, "she is not our little girl anymore, she is a young woman, and she needs to decide this for herself, _if_ she is pregnant."

"Thank you," Rachel whispered and she was about to walk out through her bedroom door and down to the kitchen when she felt a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry," Leroy said before he pulled her in for a hug, "it's just that I don't want you to lose all of your dreams."

"Dad, that won't happen," Rachel said to him, "I will make it, it might just take a bit longer then I have planned for it to take."

_~You Steal My Heart~_

Sam walked up to Rachel just before it was time for Glee rehearsals, he took her by her hand and lead them to an empty corner of the choir room, and he placed his hands on her stomach, looking at her, neither one of them needed to say a word, both of them knew what this was about.

"I'm not sure," Rachel whispered, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, "but there is one more thing that I need to tell you."

"Hello everyone," Sam and Rachel turned to the voice and they saw Mr. Schue, they walked back to the seats and sat down, next to each other, "let's start rehearsals," and Sam held Rachel's hand during all of the practice, all the time that he could, it was a lot to take in regionals were coming up for their senior year and that meant that they needed to focus on that.

Rachel really wanted to listen to what it was that Mr. Schue was telling them but it was hard for her to concentrate on what it was that he was saying when all she could think about what that damned pregnancy test that couldn't tell them if she was pregnant or not, why did they have to get that stupid test that had to be inconclusive.

"Rachel?" Rachel snapped her head when she heard her name, and she saw that Mr. Schue was looking at her, "do you agree?" Rachel looked around in the room trying to figure out what was going on but no one gave anything away, she turned to Sam and he just nodded his head.

"I think that it is a great idea," Rachel said and looked at the teacher, but as soon as she had said that she agreed with the teacher she received a few shocked looked from the rest of the group, mostly from Puck, Kurt and Mercedes, well almost everyone but Finn who was grinning like he had won some kind of jackpot. That was the moment that both Sam and Rachel realized that Mr. Schue had more or less suggested a duet between Rachel and Finn for regionals.

"Mr. Schue," Tina said and raised a hand, "I think that you, maybe, should reconsider that."

"I agree with Tina," Mike said and smiled, Asian fusion, thank you, was the only thing that ran through Rachel's head and she had an inkling that Sam thought the same.

"Why do you say that?" Mr. Schue asked and looked at the Asian girl.

"What she is too nice to say out loud is that a duet between the jolly giant and my Jew will guarantee us to lose," Puck said and looked at the teacher.

"I don't follow," Mr. Schue said and looked at the group, "I think that they had had some great duets."

"That might be true," Mercedes said and looked at the teacher but she didn't say anything more.

"They have killed us all the time that they have done a duet," Quinn said as she looked up, from the book that she had been reading.

"I don't want a repeat of Nationals," Santana said and shock her head, "Frankenteen can never keep his hands to himself."

"Every time they have done a duet we have lost," Puck said and he shook his head, "and I don't want to lose again."

"Mr. Schue if I may," Rachel said as she already stood up, and the teacher just nodded his head, "I think that we can put it to a vote, I will not cast one and my suggestion is that Sam and Finn won't do that either."

"Why not, Rach?" Finn asked and he looked more confused.

"The three of us will be biased in the voting," Rachel said and looked at both her boyfriend and Finn, you will be voting for a duet," she was addressing Finn first and then she turned to Sam, "and Sam will be voting against it" Sam nodded and there were a couple more of the members of New Direction that nodded their heads, "so I think that it will be better if the rest of the team decides if there will be a duet between Finn and I."

"Thank you Rachel," Mr. Schue said and looked at her, "you can take your seat now." Rachel sat down on her seat and waited for Mr. Schue to let them vote, "I think that was a great speech Rachel and from the look of it you are probably right so let's put this to a vote," the Glee club nodded their heads, "write yes if you want a duet between Rachel and Finn and no if you don't want a duet between Rachel and Finn."

Mr. Schuester looked at all of the paper notes and took a note of what they all had said, "I am not going to tell you the numbers of the votes but all I can say is that there will not be a duet between Finn and Rachel for regionals," both Sam and Rachel let out a sigh of relief, and everyone could see that Finn for one wasn't happy about that. "So does anyone have any suggestion for what to do for regionals?"

"Give Berry the solo," Puck said as he looked at Rachel, he received a couple of angry glances from some of the other student, "That way we will win for sure, the only time that we have won and I don't count a tie to winning, Berry have had a solo."

"Please make this stop," Rachel whispered in Sam's ear, "because we really need to talk and I want to know if I am or if I isn't before I commit to a solo at regionals."

"Mr. Schue, I think that we are going over time," Sam said and looked at the clock, "I kind of have to go, and Rachel has to leave too." Mr. Schue looked up and he saw what time it was.

"Sam is right; we will continue this next time," Mr. Schuester said and he turned to them, "So maybe you can come with some more suggestion then."

_~You Steal My Heart~_

Sam had taken Rachel home, and he was about to leave, there was still some things that he needed to do before he could talk to her but somehow Rachel stopped him.

"We really need to talk," Rachel said, she was almost begging him not to leave her before they had talked.

"Rach, you know that I have work now," Sam said but he saw the look on her face and he just couldn't leave her like this, "you know, I'll call them and tell them that I'll be late."

"Thank you," Rachel whispered, and she sat down on the steps waiting for Sam to make his call and finish up with it and he came back a couple of minutes later.

"You needed to talk today too," Sam said as he sat down next to her and he pulled her closer so that she had head leaning against his shoulder and Sam placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes," Rachel said and she closed her eyes, "my dad found the box," Sam's eyes grew, when he heard Rachel, which meant that Hiram and Leroy knew that Rachel might be pregnant.

"What did they say?" Sam asked and he wanted to hold her closer but it wasn't possible.

"They didn't really say much," Rachel said and she thought back to what her fathers had told her earlier that morning, "I just think that they are disappointed."

"No," Sam said, if there was one thing he was sure of, both of Rachel's fathers would never be disappointed in her, "I just think that they are scared."

Rachel nodded her head, and she looked up at Sam, "they want to make an appointment with a doctor as soon as possible."

"You know that they are right," Sam and moved his arm so that it was resting over her shoulders.

"I know that," Rachel sighed out, it was all too much to take in, she just wanted it all to go back to how it had been before all of this had happened, "and if I am pregnant, they want me to talk to someone about my options."

"You do know that you will need to talk to someone about that right?" Sam asked and his arm never left her shoulders, "maybe you should talk to someone even if you aren't pregnant."

"Can we just call a doctor and make that appointment," Rachel said as she looked up at him, "I kind of want this to be over."

"Let's make the call," Sam said and smiled at her.

"I kind of want to go to someone that I normally don't visit," Rachel said and she looked down, "I can't see our family doctor."

"We'll see what we can do," Sam said, "we will figure this out and your dads will help, I am sure of that."

_~You Steal My Heart~_

Three days later, after much arguing on how to handle the situation, and when to tell Sam's parents about the situation that they might be finding them in, Rachel sat with Sam in a waiting room to meet with a doctor that was working for Planned Parenthood.

"Rachel," Rachel looked up and saw a doctor or maybe it was a nurse, she wasn't sure, she looked around and there was no one else that had reacted to the name, so the brunette took a hold of Sam's hand and the two of them stood up and walked over to the woman that had called her name.

The woman looked at the teenagers and she nodded her head, "Rachel?" and the woman reached her out for Rachel to take.

"Yes," Rachel answered, "and this is Sam."

"Your boyfriend?" She asked and Rachel nodded her head, "do you want him to wait outside?" Rachel shook her head in a negative answer, "okay then, let's go."

The three of them walked inside an exam room, and the doctor looked at them, waiting for either Rachel or Sam to tell her why they were there.

"I think that I might be pregnant," Rachel said in a low voice, if there had been more noise in the room, the doctor might not have heard what she said.

"Why do you think that?" The doctor asked as looked at her, Rachel turned to Sam and she wanted some strength, Sam took a hold of her hand, and squeezed it before he lifted it and placed a kiss on top of it.

"I'm late," Rachel said and she had her eyes down.

"Rachel," the doctor said and looked at her, there was nothing but honesty in the doctor's eyes, and "there is a lot of reasons for why you could be late."

"I know that," Rachel said and she was starting to feel a bit more comfortable with the doctor and having Sam there helped a lot too, "but this is the second month in a row that I have missed my period."

"And we took one of those home pregnancy test and we couldn't tell if it was positive or not," Sam added and looked at Rachel and then at the doctor, "we kind of want to be sure."

"I understand that and there is two different things that we could do," the doctor said and gave them a smiled at them, "either we take a blood-test or a urine-sample," she looked at them almost asking them what they, meaning Rachel, would be more comfortable with.

"You can take a blood test," Rachel said and looked at the doctor, "Sam can be here with me right?" The doctor nodded her head, "good."

The blood was drawn, and the doctor looked at them, "you can either wait here for a couple of hours, or we can call you when we have the results," Sam looked at Rachel waiting for her to make the decision, "you know, you take your time and let the people at the front desk know if you leave."

"Thank you." Sam said as the three of them left the exam room.

The would know if she was pregnant or not in a couple of hours, and then they would know what to do, well more like then they would have more decisions to make and they would be hard to make.

_End part 2_

Maia: I wanted to reply to your review just as I have done to the rest of the reviews, as you and the rest can see, I am not sure whether she will be pregnant or not, and you have a point with the pregnancy stories not be original, a lot of them follow the same pattern.

And this part goes to all of you that reads this story, being pregnant doesn't automatically mean that you are giving birth and have a child to take care of or give up to adoption, so there is a chance/risk depending on how you see it that _if_ she is pregnant it won't be a full-term pregnancy, I know that can be a bit angsty and I personally isn't sure if I'll be able to write that.

As you can see, there is still not known if Rachel is pregnant or not, so you all that haven't given your opinion yet and want to you still can.

I know have a twitter account for my writing, for this Penname, link is on my Profile, or /LaoTse4 for those who wants to follow me there.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next part and it will also be the last part of this story, I realized while I was writing it that this wouldn't be as good as I had hoped if I made this a longer story, but there will be somewhat of a sequel to this, some events that has happened in this will be referred to in that story.

I wanted to say thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites and I hope that you will enjoy this as much as the previous parts and I hope that I will get to know that to.

**You Steal My Heart**

**[3/3]**

_**You are the light.**____**That's leading me**__**. **__**To the place where I find peace again.**_

Sam and Rachel stood outside of the building, the two of them had yet to make a decision on how to move forward, where they going to stay or were they going to go back home and wait for a call.

"Rach," Sam said and he tried to find her hands, as he found them he clasped their hands together and he pulled the girl closer to him, as he felt how Rachel leaned her head against his chest, Sam placed a kiss on the top of her head, "we will do what you feel is best for you."

Rachel looked up and into the green eyes that were looking into her own brown ones, and she felt how tears were forming in her eyes, she closed her eyes before the tears could fall down her cheeks.

Sam moved one of his hands and lifted up her chin, "Open your eyes," Rachel slowly opened her eyes, and Sam gave her a smile, "I know that you want to cry," Rachel breathed out, she hadn't really realized that she was holding her breath, as she stood outside the building with Sam holding her, "and all you have to do is let those tears fall."

That was all it took for Rachel to let the tears spill, and not holding anything back.

"And I will always be there for you to whip them away," Sam said and he used one of his thumbs to whip the tears from one of her cheeks, as he kept eye contact with the girl, "and the most important thing for you to know," Sam took a breath before he continued, "is that I love you." As Sam had said what he wanted to say, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, it was a way for him to show Rachel how much he cared.

Rachel leaned her head against the boy's chest and she listened to his heart, it was a steady beat, it was something that always had been able to calm her down.

"I think I want to go home," Rachel whispered as she had calmed down again, Sam nodded his head, as he understood what it was that Rachel was saying.

"Then we will go back in and tell them to call us when they have the answer," Sam said and took one of Rachel's hands in his own and as they held their hands together, Rachel laced their finger together and Sam tightened the hold he had on Rachel's hand.

_~You Steal My Heart~_

The pair had reached the Evans house and Sam opened the door for Rachel, and they walked in to the house and at the table in the kitchen, both Sam and Rachel saw the both set of parents in the kitchen.

Sam gulped a little, when he saw the look on his own parents, he was quite thankful, that Hiram and Leroy knew about the pregnancy, or more like the risk of Rachel being pregnant otherwise Sam would have run out the same door that he and Rachel had walked through seconds ago. The football player could see the look on both of his parents' faces and they were not happy about what he and Rachel might be going through.

"Samuel Evans," both Rachel and Sam looked up at Sam's father who was the one that addressed Sam, Rachel looked at both of her fathers, and both of them nodded their heads, Rachel wouldn't let go of Sam's hand the two of them were in this predicament and they had managed to get there both of them together neither one of them was to blame, if someone was to blame the both of them should get the blame and not just her boyfriend.

"Mr. Evans," Rachel said as she realized that Sam couldn't say anything, but Rachel didn't have a chance to say anything more than that.

"Rachel," Mr. Evans said, and Rachel looked up and met his eyes, "You don't have to say anything, it is Sam that I want to talk to."

"I just want to say that," Rachel said and smiled at him, "this is not Sam's fault, we made this decision together and we did what we could not to get in this position."

"You could just have not done what you did," Sam's father said as he looked from Rachel to Sam, "and don't you have anything to say," Sam looked up when he felt his father's eyes on him, "or are you going to let your girlfriend do all the talking?"

As Sam was about to say something to his father and at the same time he would also be addressing his mother and both of Rachel's fathers, Rachel stopped moving for a second and it all became silent and not even a second later all of them could hear the ringtone coming from Rachel's cellphone, it was the first tones of _Defying Gravity_, Sam turned around so that he was facing Rachel and his back was against the two set of parents.

Rachel blinked before she took her phone and looked down at it and then she looked up at Sam and she nodded her head, and Sam knew what this was about. "Do you want me to answer it?" Sam asked as he looked at Rachel and he placed his hand over her phone ready to grab it if she wanted him to take the call.

"Yes," she whispered to him and Sam took a hold of Rachel's phone.

"Hello," Sam answered the phone, and he waited for the other person to say something, "She asked me to answer the phone," Sam was about to say something, and Rachel could tell that it wasn't going to be something nice, "yes, I am aware of that," Sam looked at Rachel almost like he was about to apologies with his eyes and Rachel looked at him, silently asking him if he knew the answer and he just shrugged his shoulders and he handed her phone back to her. "I'm sorry but they won't tell me over the phone," Rachel let out a shaky breath as she took her phone from Sam.

"Hello," Rachel said and her voice was a bit shaky as she held on to Sam with her free hand, "this is her."

Sam glared at his parents and the turned to Rachel's two fathers and they could tell that Sam wanted Rachel and himself to be alone as they received the answer to whether Rachel was pregnant or not.

"I think that we can head to the livingroom," Hiram said as he looked at Leroy and then over at Sam's parents, "I think that they would like to get these news alone and then let us know."

"I think that sounds like a nice idea," Mrs. Evans said and looked at her husband and Hiram did the same as he looked at Leroy.

_~You Steal My Heart~_

Sam stood with his arms around Rachel's waist as he listened to what the doctor said on the other side of the line, he could feel how Rachel was resting against him as the two of the listened to what was said, neither one of them wanted to miss anything of what they were told.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked when they were told what the result of the pregnancy test was, and Rachel was the first of the two of them to let out a breath and Sam followed her, doing the same letting out a breathe that he hadn't known that he had been holding in.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as Rachel hung up the phone and he looked her in the eyes, he could tell from how she was looking at him if she was about to lie to him.

"I don't know," Rachel whispered out as she leaned into the boy and Sam put his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I can understand that," Sam whispered in her ear, "and I feel the same."

Sam and Rachel just stood in the Evans kitchen holding each other not saying anything. The two of the just broke apart from each other when they heard someone entering the kitchen.

"Do you want us to come here or should you come with me to the livingroom?" Sam turned around and saw his mother standing in the doorway to the kitchen; he looked at Rachel for her to decide on what to do.

"you can go ahead," Sam said and gave his mother a small smile, "we will be there in a second."

"okay," she said as she sent the pair a smile, "just don't take too long, your father is getting impatient," Sam just nodded his head letting his mother know that Rachel and he would be getting to the livingroom in a minute or two.

_~You Steal My Heart~_

Sam was the first of the pair to walk inside the livingroom, he held Rachel's hand as the two of them sat down next to each other on a loveseat, Rachel rested her head on Sam's shoulder but the held on to each other as they knew that there was going to be a lot to talk about even if they already knew what was going to happen but Sam also knew that they needed to explain to his parents what had happened.

"So you know if she is pregnant or not?" Sam's father asked as he looked at Sam, and the football player looked at his father and nodded his head, in a positive reply to his father's question. "And the answer to that is?"

"I want to explain to you before we will tell you the answer to that," Sam said and he looked at his father and then at Hiram and Leroy, the three men looked at Sam who was the one that was talking and the only one that was looking at Rachel was Sam's mother and in that moment what the result was but she wasn't going to say anything, all that Mrs. Evans did was to give Rachel a smile and a nod, and in that moment the older woman could tell that Rachel felt a lot safer.

Sam started to tell their parents what Rachel and he had been through and what they had been talking about how they were going to deal with all of the different ways this could turn out. And from what Sam could see for himself, the both set of parents were somewhat understanding of what they had been going through but somewhere Sam could see that there was something that his father wanted to say and there was something that Leroy had on his mind too, it was just his mother and Hiram that looked like they didn't have anything to say.

"I never got the chance to say this before," Mr. Evans said as he stood up and walked so that he was standing in front of Sam, "The two of you are too young to do whatever it was that you did."

"Dad," Sam tried to get his father to understand.

"you can't deal with the consequences that having sex can lead to and you might just be in that position right now," Mr. Evans said as he stared Sam, "and you should know that," Sam gulped, he knew what was coming.

"can we please talk about this when Rachel and her fathers has left," Sam asked as he looked at his father who nodded his head.

"You got the call with the answer to the pregnancy test?" Hiram asked as he looked at Rachel, the girl nodded her head, and Sam who had let her hand go during the time he had talked to his own father took a hold of his girlfriend's hand again. "So maybe you could tell us if we are going to be grandparents or not?"

Rachel let out a sigh of relief when she heard her dad, say that and she saw the smile on Sam's mother's face, and in that moment she knew that they would have to allies on their side. Sam looked at Rachel who nodded her head, the blonde haired boy took a deep breath before Rachel and he himself face their parents and he let out the air.

Sam was about to tell them what Rachel and he knew but he never got the chance before Rachel blurted out the answer to the question that they were asked.

"No," was all that Rachel said.

"No?" Hiram asked, everyone was wondering what no meant in this situation, no they weren't going to be grandparents or no, we won't answer that.

"What Rach tried to say," Sam said as he looked at the four parents that were sitting on the other side of the table, "is that she isn't pregnant."

"Thank god," Leroy said and ran his hands over his face.

"But," Sam said and looked at them with so much conviction he could, there was more to say.

"What?" Mr. Evans almost screamed as everyone in the room saw the man's face getting redder.

"I got Rachel a ring," Sam said as he looked at them, "and I was going to propose to her before we got the result of the pregnancy test from the doctor."

"Please tell me that you two aren't getting married," Leroy said and looked at the two teens, he liked Sam but they were too young to make a commitment like that.

"Well," Rachel said and looked down on her hand, her fingers were laced with Sam's but she could still see the ring that was present on her finger.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," Leroy said and he stood up and took a couple of steps so that he was facing both Rachel and Sam, "You aren't getting married.

"No, I'm not getting married," Rachel said and she looked down on the floor, she waited for Sam to say something but the boy didn't say anything.

"No," was all that Leroy said when he understood what just had happened, "tell me that you are joking or lying, just tell me that you didn't."

"Lee," Hiram said as he understood what just had happened, "she isn't your little girl anymore, and she is eighteen, there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Sam!" Mr. Evans said as he looked at his son, he had realized what had happened as soon as Hiram had started to talk to Leroy, and Mrs. Evans she had known ever since she had seen Sam and Rachel together in the kitchen but she also knew that the men would come around as soon as the shock had disappeared and they would be happy for their kids.

_**Would you tell me how it could be any better than this?**_

_**Fin!**_


End file.
